


Our queen's music haunts these halls

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, Past Relationship(s), Pianist Adora, Piano, Singing, no beta we die like angella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: Instruments let alone music, had never been a thing in the horde so Adora was intrigued when she heard soft sounds in the empty halls during a small walk at night.ORAngella teaches Adora how to play piano and it quickly becomes a big part of her.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this took forever ! Fun fact this originally supposed to be a short one-shot but now its going to be like two chapters. A planned scene is pretty much becoming it's own seperate fic so yeah this is far from what i had in mind at first but i hope you enjoy anyways !
> 
> Also check out my tumblr ! : http://thatcatangelwriter.tumblr.com

_Adora felt weak every single part of her body ached and burned. She slowly got on her feet slowly taking in her surroundings. Everything was pitch black. Where in She-Ra's name was she ? How did she even get here in the first place ?_

_Her train of thought however, was interrupted as she heard someone walking towards her direction "Who's there ?" she demanded in a very firm voice her infamous sword in hand the only response she got was a very familiar chuckle "Hey Adora" Adora gritted her teeth "Catra..what on earth do you want ? Where are we ? What even is this place ?" the magicat once again chuckled which only aggravated Adora "I'm surprised you're even still alive and are still here. I mean just look around you. You lost but yet again you were always stubborn" Adora was completely confused by her words "Look around ? Look around where ? There is only darkness.." the blonde haired girl couldn't manage to find the words needed to finish her sentence as she registered in her surroundings._

_The surroundings in question had changed considerably, the once black environnement was now filled with smoke and bright flames._

_All the buildings that were close by were either burned down or just completely destroyed. The blue eyed warrior could also see some horde tanks and soldiers in the distance. However, she didn't really pay attention to them. She was much more focused and most importantly absolutely horrified at all the dead bodies below their feet. She stood there frozen in place not sure what to think or even how to react. As the blonde haired girl stood in place, sword still in hand, something caught her eye. That something was in the far middle of all the dead bodies. It was also pink and purple and seemed rather bloody. Adora's eyes shot wide open in fear as her heart started beating faster and faster. She prayed to the first ones that it wasn't who she thought it was._

_She swallowed her fear before moving closer to it. She then stopped walking and she once again stood in place as glistening tears formed in her eyes. Before her was Glimmer's body which was extremely bloody and heavily bruised. It was obvious when taking a single look at the Brightmoon princess's body that she was dead. A bit farther away was… Bow ? The hero fell to her knees, her hand on her mouth due to extreme shock she felt. She also noticed the bodies of the other princesses that were even further away. Their bodies just like Glimmer and Bow were also bloody and heavily bruised._

_She couldn't understand what stood before her eyes "What…" Catra looked at her before saying "What do you mean "What" Isn't it obvious by now ? You failed. Just like i said you would" Adora gritted her teeth before starting to break down as she started hearing voices that kept saying and repeating over and over again that she failed. She put both of her hands on her head screaming "No….No...NO! NO!!!" and then everything went black._

_Adora_ shot up awake, her body dripping in sweat. She took in her environnement. She was in Brightmoon castle or more accurately in Glimmer's room which made her relax. She knew she was safe here. Wait...if she was in Glimmer's room, then that would mean...she took a glance at her left and sure enough Glimmer was asleep on the other side of the floating bed.

Adora reached for the short pink and purple haired girl's shoulder before pulling away. The princess already had so much on her plate. Adora wasn't going to wake her up for a silly nightmare. She knew the short girl needed as much rest as possible. Despite all of this, Adora was still rather shaken up by the horrible nightmare she just had. 

She then chose to go to the gym to loosen her mind a bit. I mean, making it focus on something else wasn't that bad of an idea, right ? Ok yeah, the current host of She-Ra had no idea what good coping mechanisms were or even bad ones. To be honest, she didn't care about it that much, it was just some silly nightmare after all. She got up and very carefully went down the gold stairs, not wanting to wake Glimmer up and make her worry before quietly leaving the room. She slowly closed the door to the short princess's rather large room.

As the princess of power walked in the hollow halls of the castle in direction of the gym, a sound caught her attention. The sound was soft and soothing, it seemed to be coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. She headed in there curious of what was the source of that soothing melody. When she got there she noticed a bright dim light coming from one of the rooms. She took a little peek inside. She wasn't sure what she expected to see but it definitely wasn't this. What she saw was Queen Angella sitting on a bench with a rather large object in front of her. 

The queen was pressing something on it. While Adora wasn't really sure what the large object in front of the queen was, it was obvious it was the source of the sounds she heard.

She then fully entered the room walking closer to the immortal woman but she somehow tripped "Woah!" thankfully she caught herself before planting herself on the ground. This caused the queen to turn around confused before her expression morphed into one of shock. "Adora ? What are you doing up at this hour ? You should be asleep !" exclaimed the queen shocked to see the blonde haired warrior up at this hour "Hum.." Adora was hesitant to answer as she did not want to burden the older woman with her problems.

Angella raised an eyebrow at the girl seeing the hesitant look on her face "Adora, are you alright ?" "Huh ? Yeah i'm fine just..hum.." the queen took Adora's hands in hers before saying "Adora what is bothering you ? You can tell me." 

The seventeen year old gulped before muttering "Well...i had a nightmare, a pretty bad one actually" the queen nodded in understanding before saying "That's why you are up at such an hour isn't it " Adora slowly nodded. There was a bit of silence between the two before Adora chose to break the ice by asking the queen "So what are you doing ?" the queen took a quick look at the large object behind her before answering "Oh,i was just playing the piano before you barged in" Adora raised an eyebrow at the queen's words "A piano ?" she had never heard that word before.

The queen simply smiled at her "Yes a piano, remember when we showed you music and instruments a while ago ?" Oh ! How could Adora forget ? Queen Angella, Glimmer and Bow had introduced her to the concept a couple of weeks prior. They made her listen quite a number of songs and showed a lot of instruments and while the whole situation was pretty chaotic she did enjoy learning about it . It would seem the piano was one of these objects that were rather intriguing and new to her. Bow did tell her they were a lot more then the numerous ones they showed her such as different types of flutes,guitars,violin and xylophones.

" Of course i remember it sure was something after all. I would guess this 'piano' was one of these famous instruments right ?" asked the girl curious to see if her assumption was correct. The queen smiled "Yes it is" she then asked "Would you like to try it ? You could use more non-violent hobbies" Adora was pretty shocked and did not except such a request from the queen but she couldn't find a reason to refuse her offer "Sure" the queen had put her hand on the space that was left on the other side of the large bench.

Adora seated herself on that spot taking a closer look at the instrument in front of her. It was a beautiful deep shade of purple and blue and had a silky smooth surface. It also had weird little black and white things which were probably the keys of the instrument. She pressed them curious to hear what other sounds it could make.

Angella couldn't help but smile lightly at the girl's reaction as she behind her once again taking the warrior's hand's into hers "Here let me show you" the queen placed the girl's hands on certain keys which made the blonde haired girl's fingers curved. She found the position a bit awkward and uncomfortable but she would probably get used to it as time passes. The queen then started explaining the names of the numerous black and white keys. Afterwards she started teaching her basics tunes and songs which Adora found out would take a lot of patience to play correctly. No matter how many times she tried and failed Angella never seemed angry at her which took her by surprise if this was the horde she probably would have been screamed at multiple times. The queen however, only encouraged her to keep trying.

After some time, Adora started to get the hang of it. It was still pretty obvious there was quite some room for improvement but it was a start. After some more practicing, Angella convinced Adora to head back to bed making sure to tell her that they could practice some more the next day.

It then quickly became routine for the blue eyed warrior to learn more about the soft sounding instrument with the immortal queen. She eventually became quite skilled at playing it. Sometimes her and the queen would even do duets together which was always fun to do especially with the songs Adora found most challenging.

Speaking of songs, the immortal queen made sure to teach the current host of She-Ra all the traditional ones such as the one for princess prom, weddings, birthday for the princesses and finally a proposal song. The last one had understandably caught Adora off guard since the queen had specified that this was a Brightmoon only tradition and reserved to nobles. Adora was baffled. She had to admit it was pretty sweet. The person proposing could play this on any instrument or they could play the song and add their own lyrics and sing it to the noble. This then led her to learning how to sing and writing basic songs which went better than expected. She still didn't understand why the queen taught it to her. Why would Angella the queen of brightmoon teach her a proposal song reserved for nobles ? When she asked her this the queen chuckled saying these words

_"One day this knowledge will come of use for you"_

Adora kept those words in mind that was for sure. Despite how often they did, they never mentioned it to the others which the girl always found strange. The only people who could know where the guards.If somebody asked her why she never said anything she wouldn't have an answer. In the case of Angella, she had no idea the queen probably had her reasons but she wasn't too keen to find out what they were.

Despite all of this, playing the piano or rather music in general grew on her a whole lot. Adora knew that for sure her and the queen would share this mutual love of music for a very long time.

Or so she thought….

Adora enters the room that was once filled with light and radiated life. It was now dark and soulless had taken it all with her. The piano looked about the same, the only difference being the dust that was starting to form on it. It felt like she hadn't come in the room in years while it had only been two weeks or so.

After queen Angella's...passing she couldn't even bring herself to even take a quick glance at this place. She just couldn't because it made her remember all the memories she shared with the queen and it hurt to know that they were just memories now. It just didn't feel the same without the queen happy to spend some time with her in here.

Adora had thought the queen would always be there with them and so did everybody else. But now ? She was gone and nothing could bring her back. She stood there for a moment as a certain person came to her mind. Catra…

It was because of her that Angella was gone. It was because of her Glimmer didn't have her mother anymore and dear lord was she angry about it. It made her heart ache every time Glimmer had a sad look or when she would break down and cry in her arms every night. No matter how much she,Bow and everyone tried comforting her she was still sad and distant. Adora felt powerless. The last thing the queen had asked her was to take care of Glimmer and she couldn't even do that right.

Every single time she saw the horrible mental state Glimmer was in her anger towards Catra only grew more and more.

For once she knew how she felt about the wild cat.

For a very long time, she wasn't sure how she exactly felt about her ex-best friend. All she knew was just hearing her name or talking about her would make her heart ache like crazy. They both loved each other in the most toxic ways. Well she knew she had loved Catra at some point. But Catra ? She seemed much more into having her all for herself and controlling her. Which was a bit hard considering she wasn't the only one who wanted her all for herself. Adora had always been rather charming to the people around her and the blonde girl did know that the wild cat hated the way she looked at Glimmer.

She had always known this didn't she ? She just started accepting it now. She always dismissed the idea that Catra hated her, that she was bad but it only took one look at the large marks on her back to know that she was.

Never once in her life did she thought simply hearing the hybrid cat's name or just thinking about her would leave such a bitter taste in her mouth.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about her now she had something to do. The reason she was back in this room in this first was because she needed to practice the song for Glimmer's coronation and Queen Angella's...funeral.

Apparently, the original pianist had a change of plans for some reason. Adora had no idea what came over but when she overheard about this issue she blurted out that she could replace them. The staff were extremely grateful for that.

So here she was practicing the songs that were to be played at the two events. She started playing Queen Angella's favorite song and the one Adora found the most challenging yet fun to play. She played it all alone in the dark.

Glimmer was lying in bed with Bow who had decided to stay with her ,sleeping well more like she was trying too but she just couldn't manage too. But maybe..? She turned around expecting to see Adora fast asleep on the other side of her bed but she was shocked to find she wasn't her eyes shot wide. She turned to see Bow asleep before waking him up "What..?" "Bow ! Adora is not here !" he shot up "What !?" before they had time to even start looking for her a sound caught their attention. It sounded rather familiar as both of their eyes widened as they recognized the melody Bow looked at her "Isn't that …?"

"The blood moon song ? Yeah…" it was her mother's favorite song to play on the piano and just favorite song all around. From what she could recall her mother was the only one who knew how to play this song on the piano. So who on Etheria is the one playing right now ? In the middle of the night nonetheless.

They stepped outside but froze seeing what was in front of them. Pretty much everyone who was in the castle had also stepped outside into the halls to listen to the music. A lot of them were holding hands swaying their bodies along with the melody. Bow and Glimmer then did the same. No one said a word, but then someone whispered

_"Our queen's music lives on"_

When the song came to an end, everybody retreated back to their rooms including Bow and Glimmer.

When they heard the melody at night during the days that followed Glimmer couldn't help but wonder who was the one playing.

A few weeks later, Adora had found herself seated next to Glimmer and Bow in the middle front row. They had been here for quite some time. They were the first present in the room,in fact which made sense. Both her and Bow would look at Glimmer every once in a while making sure she was alright. The now soon to be queen had leaned her head on Adora's shoulder and a sad look on her face with red puffy eyes. Her two friends shot worried looks at each other. Not only was Adora concerned about the emotional state of her friend she was also preoccupied or rather stressed about her upcoming performance on the piano that was coming up very soon.

There was also another problem, she kinda..forgot to mention it to Bow and Glimmer so she should probably do that. It was a bit last minute but better late than never.

She sighed before whispering as she would have to go on stage soon "Hum, guys i'm gonna have to get up soon" Bow shot up "What !? Why !?" Glimmer tightened her hold on the blonde haired girl which made her frown "Well i'm actually going to play piano since the original pianist couldn't come so i took over."

The shock on their faces was priceless as something dawned on them "Wait...so the person playing piano at night..was you !?" exclaimed Bow as Glimmer's mouth was left wide open. Adora was pretty shocked at his words "Wait you guys heard me playing !?" "Yeah everyone did " spoke Glimmer. 

Adora wasn't really sure how to feel about that. Should she be angry at herself for letting everybody hear her playing the instrument ? Or embarrassed ? She wasn't really sure.

She left her personal crisis aside as Bow asked "Wait where did you even learn how to play the piano to begin with and Angella's favorite song nonetheless " Adora was hesitant to respond so she mumbled her answer "Queen Angella taught me" Bow and Glimmer's eyes once again widen at her words as Adora nervously rubbed her neck.

"Wait what ? Adora you're going to play the piano !? Guys this is crazy !" The best friend squad turned around at the sound of the voice turns out it was Frosta who had a huge grin on her face.

She was seated on the bench next to them with Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Netossa, Spinnerella and Castaspella. They all had their attention focused on Adora shock written all over their faces "Wait then that means you're the one playing at night ! Since you could even play ? " asked Sea Hawk aghast. Adora couldn't blame them for their reactions. She had never told them about her piano lessons with the queen.

She didn't know why she never said anything at first but with the fact that she was..gone. Simply mentioning her name could make everyone emotional herself included even if she wouldn't dare show it. She couldn't answer all their questions as the ceremony was starting.

As the ceremony went on, many people came up on stage and gave speeches that were all quite emotional. Glimmer's speech had definitely stolen the show. It left everyone present in tears, even her ! Thankfully her friends didn't notice probably because they were too busy crying themselves. When Glimmer finished her speech, the priest talked for a couple more minutes before saying "Now Adora,current host of She Ra, Princess of Power, will now be doing a tribute to Queen Angella on the piano a skill that she learned from the late queen herself according to the guards so i would like her to come up on stage" Adora's blood pressure shot to the roof at those words.

She took some deep breaths standing up as people cheered and clapped their hands. She heard the kind words of encouragement from her friends

"Yeah!! Adora !!!" 

" You'll do great !!"

"Good luck !!" 

"I can't wait to hear you play !!"

"You'll do amazingly just like everything else you do and are "

Adora froze at the last words she turned around it was Glimmer who had said that. The princess's eyes were still red and puffy but she was smiling. Adora blushed before bending down taking the soon to be queen's hand and giving it a light kiss. Netossa and a few of their friends whistled while Bow and Castaspella's eyes widened including Glimmer as a blush coated her face. Adora then went up on stage.

The priest gave her the microphone which made her quite nervous. She looked at her friends that were at the front seats. They all had supportive looks on their faces, especially Glimmer. Adora started to feel much more confident looking at her. She spoke up "Hello everyone ! I hope you are all doing ok despite the reason why we are all here.

She took a deep breath before speaking up again "I might have not known Queen Angella for as long as other people in this room have or known that much about her but, I do know this, she was an amazing person and an amazing mother at that. She was a bit overbearing at times but that overbearingness came from a place of love and not greed. I don't think any adults in my life loved me the way she did. She trusted and taught so much" she paused holding her tears and sadness in.

"Such as the piano and her favorite song which i will be demonstrating" These words had gotten the crowd quite excited as she sat on the bench.

She once again took a deep breath before placing her fingers above the black and white notes and started playing as a deep silence overcame the room. Her friend's jaws dropped. She was amazing ! It was clear she had perfected the song. It must have taken days and days of practice. How come she had never mentioned this talent of hers ? 

It was obvious she and the late queen had been doing this for some time. Glimmer knew her mother could play piano; she would even play for her sometimes. Why would she not tell her she was teaching Adora ? The group would ask her their burning questions later. 

The song was chilling and fast paced. Something about the way Adora played it was different than the way Angella did but Glimmer loved it all the same.

Adora had found herself reciting all the notes on her mind like the back of her hand.

Bow leaned close to Glimmer's ear whispering " She is really good at this, isn't she ? " Glimmer had an admiring smile on her face as she spoke "Yeah she is".

The song came to an end. Adora stood up and bowed as the audience clapped and cheered. She got off the stage being greeted by the smiles of her friends who were still clapping their hands. 

She retook her seat next to Glimmer and Bow. They got closer to her "You were great !" spoke Bow Glimmer then added "You really were" Adora smiled at their comments before responding "Thanks guys, i'm glad you liked it "

They then turned their attention to the priest "She-Ra, i must thank you for that outstanding performance ! Truly you have a lot of talent ! Now i must thank you all for attending this celebration of Queen Angella's life !!" the people then started leaving the rebellion however, stayed they had no reason to but they did anyways.

Adora felt like she could finally breathe. She had been anxious the whole time. She was thankful the audience had enjoyed her performance. There was a bit of silence but Bow decided to break it "So were you ever going to mention the fact that Angella taught you how to play piano or…?" everyone looked at her they wanted to ask her the same thing

Adora shifted a bit awkwardly "Hum...well the reason i didn't say anything was hum we were still grieving and talking about Angella did not seem like a good idea to me and i wasn't even able to look at the piano room for a while so saying something about it just...i couldn't do it." 

Everyone in the group frowned at her words; they all had been grieving; they still were; Adora had spent so much time helping them but she dealt with her own pain alone. 

Frosta wanted to lift the mood a little so she asked " So do you know any other songs ?" "Yeah a couple few" "When do you even practice ?" chimed Mermista curious. 

Adora was about to answer but Bow beat her to it "Well actually she was the one who played at night so she probably practices then" she relented "What he said"

Glimmer raised an eyebrow at her " About that, don't tell me you have missed hours of sleep because you're occupied playing the piano" Adora wasn't expecting her to say that "Hum...i'm not ?" she cringed at her words; it sounded more like a question than an actual answer. Glimmer was unconvinced by her claim.

While it was true that she spent some time practicing she didn't take too long. It was only about two hours these days had been a bit of an exception due to the songs of the funeral and Glimmer's upcoming coronation that she had to learn.

They asked a couple more questions before leaving the room. It was starting to get dark. The group went to their rooms,except Glimmer and Adora. The latter was planning to practice the songs for Glimmer's coronation that was coming up soon. As she was about to go to the room where the piano was located Glimmer grabbed her arm, she turned her head at her " What's wrong ?" 

Glimmer bit her lip "Nothing i'm fine. It's just.." she trailed off a bit hesitant to answer "Come on, you can tell me" encouraged her friend. Glimmer glanced at her "Could you..could you play the piano for me ? Adora blinked Glimmer's request had took her off guard; she then smiled at her "Of course !" 

Funny enough Glimmer didn't expect her to accept her request "Really !?" Adora laughed lightly " Yeah, i was planning to go practice for your coronation anyways, so why not ?" Glimmer practically tackled her "Thank you !" and off they went to the piano room.

The two very close friends were now seated on the bench, the gorgeous crystal clear blue and purple piano in front of them. Just like at the funeral that had taken place not too long ago, Glimmer's head was resting on Adora's shoulder. The soon to be queen had a nostalgic smile on her face with tears in her eyes. Here thoughts were filled with memories of her mother playing the piano for her. More tears spilled from her eyes as Adora started playing her favorite song. It was the song that Glimmer asked her mother to play everytime. She recalled how much it amused her mother.

_A little eight year old Glimmer entered the room with her mother Angella. The young girl was pretty excited since her mother had promised her that she would spend some time with her today._

_The queen always had a quite large amount of duties to attend to but, she always made sure to have some time for her young daughter. These days however, her workload was just building up. It only got bigger and bigger with each passing day._

_Unfortunately,because of this, the queen wasn't able to spend as much time with Glimmer as usual or rather that she would have liked. The little girl ran to the purple and blue instrument before sitting on the bench. Her mother joined her not too long after._

_Glimmer had a big grin plastered all over her face. Angella chuckled saying "Let me guess, you want me to play' the princess's lullaby' for you ?" her daughter smiled nodding as the queen let out a little laugh at the young girl's enthusiasm._

_Glimmer's grin got even bigger when her mother started playing. When the queen was done with the song she turned her attention to her young daughter "So did you like it ?" "Yes ! Thank you so much !" they then smiled at each other leaving the room content and ready to spend some more time together._

Glimmer smiled as she was slowly starting to bring herself back into the present time. She softly hummed along the song as Adora played it. Her friend took a quick glance at her, a smile appeared on her face as she saw Glimmer's calm and happy smile on her face.

It was without a doubt a welcomed sight. It felt like she hadn't seen her friend actually happy. Adora played the final note, letting it camly echo throughout the room. Glimmer looked at her, eyes filled with admiration murmuring "Thank you…" the warrior smiled at her before saying "Your welcome"

They didn't think it would be the last time they would be happy with each other for a long time.

Adora storms out the room, tears in her eyes as Bow screams her name. All of her friends and Micha stood shocked. She felt angry,sad,heartbroken and just frustrated. It was just too much for her, all of these emotions taking over her. 

She ran to the piano room,harshly slamming the door and locking it shut. She placed her hands on her knees trying desperately to calm down after acting up like that. She walked slowly to the piano, still emotional after what happened just a bit earlier or rather what happened these past few weeks.

First of all, her relationship with Glimmer was a big mess right now. A lot of her relationships had turned into a big mess this year. Last thing she wanted was to add another one to the list. Especially since this one hurted so much, too much in fact.

And yet, she had felt like this before. Glimmer wasn't the only one she fell in love with and then broke her heart. Catra did as well. It's kinda funny they kinda act the same now that she thought about it. She never expected the woman she fell in love with would almost destroy the world all while as she said break her heart. Let alone that it would happen twice.

It would seem hearts of gold are the ones who get broken the worst. How oddly poetic. She laughed as tears fell from her eyes. Looks like falling in love as She-Ra is a nightmare dressed like the most gorgeous daydream.

She recalled the events from earlier.

_The rebellion and her were all seated at the table. Micha at what once was Angella's seat. The sorcerer sighed putting his hand on his forehead "Look, i have been thinking about what we were going to do now with these drones that have been terrorizing the entire population or safest bet is to leave the castle and set up bases in multiple areas''_

_This plan was gonna take some time to execute and while logical there were some big risks to it._

_Bow spoke up "What about Glimmer ? What do we do ?" Adora looked at the king; this was what she really wanted to know. It was what kept her up at night._

_Micha looked away; he knew they wouldn't like his answer. He sighed saying "For now ? Nothing. We can't get her right now"_

_Adora shot up at those words shouting "What !!?" The king flinched "Look i understand this might be hard" She went up to him blood boiling "Hard !? You damn right it is !" she waved her arms in frustration "If we don't do anything we might lose another Queen of Brightmoon !"_

_Bow walked up to her " Adora i know this a lot for you." Micha then joined in "I'm sure Glimmer was one of your dearest friends but…"_

_Tears spilled from Adora's eyes as she clenched her fist " She's more than a friend" Everyone gasped their eyes getting wide. Adora snapped her head at the king sorcerer "You lost your queen and it's not going to happen again. Not while I'm around. We can't lose another queen of Brightmoon ... **i** can't. Especially_ _when_ _**this one is mine**_." 

_She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the shocked expression on her friends faces. Shit. Why did she say that ? Her emotions had gotten the better off her. Bow tried to get close to her "Adora…" she bolted out of the room._

Adora covered her face with her hands groaning. Why did she have to make such a scene ? She recomposed herself taking a look at the instrument behind her. Due to Micha's new plan, she wouldn't be able to play for a while and she might as well make it count.

Positioning her fingers above the delicate keys she started playing but then she found herself singing.

_I've been here before_

_But always hit the floor_

_I've spent a lifetime running_

_And I always get away_

Adora didn't stay. She always ran to what others told her too. What her destiny led to. To what she thought was right.

_But with you I'm feeling something_

_That makes me want to stay_

Looking back she never truly wanted to stay in the horde now did she ? While they were some people that she once deeply cared about, that place was bad. And now the people she cared about probably didn't care about her either now.

And then came the rebellion, after coming from such an awful and terrible environnement to this new one that was pretty much the complete opposite of everything she knew and learned for years. It was..a bit of a 'culture' shock per say. 

However as time went on, it started to feel more like..well a home. She finally felt like she had a place that she could always go back too. Her new friends weren't like the one she had back in the horde. And Glimmer…

No one made her feel the way she did. No one and nobody seemed to care for her the way her queen did. She stayed for her and she always will.

_I'm prepared for this_

_I never shoot to miss_

_But I feel like a storm is coming_

_If I'm gonna make it through the day_

_Then there's no more use in running_

_This is something I gotta face_

Adora wouldn't let herself fail. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't let other people break her down anymore.

_If I risk it all_

_Could you break my fall?_

Adora gave and she risked a lot. She never wanted a lot. She gave and gave but she never took. Losing herself for others what something she did and would do again.

_How do I live? How do I breathe?_

_When you're not here I'm suffocating_

_I want to feel love, run through my blood_

_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

_For you I have to risk it all_

_'Cause the writing's on the wall_

Adora only ever wanted to prove that she was worthy of something, of love. It was what she wanted. For others to love her as much she did them. But they never understood that which was strange. She gave everything but it never felt like it was enough.

_A million shards of glass_

_That haunt me from my past_

_As the stars begin to gather_

_And the light begins to fade_

_When all hope begins to shatter_

_Know that I won't be afraid_

She had a vague memory of seeing stars and now ? It could be the last time she ever sees them. It was the only thing she had from where she came from,before the portal. It was a bit sentimental but this wasn't about her. This was about the fate of the world. She was the only hope it had left.

She kept on singing the melody not realising that she had gotten herself an audience close to the door. They didn't say a word as she went on and on.

_For you I have to risk it all_

_'Cause the writing's on the wall_

They had done it. They had ended the war.

It hadn't been easy, far from it but it had been worth it in the end. As she and Glimmer cuddled in bed together she thought that while maybe hearts of gold are the ones that get hurt the worst they all get mended in the end. This was their happy ending and Adora wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few years since the end of the war and Adora wants to ask Glimmer something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done ! I'm really to get this story over with since i have two other story ideas in mind that i'm really excited to work on ! But these could take some time to make since i have other wips in another fandom to make lol (i swear i have so many wips) but anyways i hope you all like it !

A few years later, Adora was in her and Glimmer's room. Adora and Glimmer were both twenty-two and twenty-one years old and had been dating for about four years. After being together for so long Adora had been thinking about popping the big question.

Now there was a bit of a problem she had no idea how. She knew she wanted it to be special,something they both could look back on too. She had been laying in bed for some time brainstorming ideas and so far she had nothing.

It was frustrating her to no end. "Come on ! There has to be something !" she sighed a defeated look on her face. Scorpia who had come to visit with Perfuma slightly tilted her head "Well are there any traditions that you know of ? Didn't you go to Bow's dad to research First Ones ? Was there anything there ?" Adora sighed "Yeah but i already knew most of it." Scorpia raised an eyebrow "Really ?" "Yeah First Ones propose with necklaces which they often craft themselves."

Scorpia nodded in understanding "So are you going to craft yours ?" "Yeah i will"

Now crafting the necklace on it's own could take some time. Designing it,getting all the materials and then making it. It was quite the process. Adora already had a pretty good idea of what she wanted the necklace to look like. That still didn't fix her main dilemma sadly. She knew what she was going to propose with but still had no idea how.

Sensing her annoyance Scorpia suggested "How about going the traditional way ? Or just going simple ? We both know Glimmer will say yes either way." 

Adora groaned " I just want it to be special, something we both could look back on." There was a bit of silence. Adora shot up which took Scorpia off guard "Did you say traditional ?" Scorpia was a bit weirded out by the sudden question "Hum..yeah ?" Adora's eyes lit up " I think i know what i'm going to do !" Scorpia smiled "Really ?" 

Adora nodded "Yep !" she got off the bed "You know Angella taught me how to play piano right ? " Scorpia raised an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this "Yes..?" her friend then went on "Well she taught me this song that is used to propose to nobles so maybe i could do that ?" 

Adora was pretty sure stars formed in Scorpia's eyes " Awww ! That's adorable ! Glimmer will absolutely love it !" And with that Adora knew she had struck gold. She then left the room but then something crossed Scorpia's mind "Wait a minute !" Adora turned around at the sound of her voice "What ?" "Shouldn't you get Micah's blessing first ?" she gasped her friend was right "Oh my god ! How could I forget ! I better do that first ! '' and off they went.

Now their main objective was to find Micah. They hadn't seen him since yesterday so they had no idea where he was. There was a good chance he was with Glimmer at her office. Adora hoped that wasn't the case. She wanted to ask him Glimmer's hand in marriage and if she was there it would ruin the surprise. 

There was also a high chance he was in his own office,the library or in the gardens. They were closer to the library's location so they might as well start there. While they were on their way with hopes of finding Micah, they ran into Bow. 

Adora greeted him as Scorpia hugged him "Hi Bow!" he smiled "Hey guys ! How are you guys doing ?" "Good but i want to ask you something"

He blinked before smiling saying "Sure ! What do you want ?" "Do you know where Micah is ?" Scorpia then added "Adora needs to ask him something. It's really important." 

He thought for a moment "Actually i saw him in the hall not too long ago. He said he was going to the gardens so he's probably there by now" Adora and Scorpia looked at each other smiling "Thanks !" 

Bow slightly tilted his head noticing their excitement " Your welcome ! What do you even need to ask him anyways ? It seems like a pretty big deal" Adora and Scorpia shot each other a look "Well it is a big deal. We will talk to you about it later." He raised an eyebrow even more confused "Okay...see you later" "See ya !" spoke the warrior as she walked past him on her way to the gardens.

Micah was happily drinking tea and admiring the gorgeous view outside. With the sun out, the beautiful flowers and the colorful chirping birds. He smiled at the view. Meanwhile, Adora had finally made it at the gardens with Scorpia waiting near the door frame. She looked around in search of Micah. She then saw him drinking tea at a table.

She went to him. When he noticed her presence he was shocked. Normally, the host of She Ra was busy working with the guards at this hour. "Adora ? What a surprise ! Aren't you supposed to be working at this hour ?" 

"Well I took the day off" His eyes widened and Adora stifled a laugh at his face. His reaction was pretty understandable. She wasn't one to take breaks let alone complete days off.

He took a quick sip of his tea before placing the cup down on the table. "I see...Well then what's going on ?" clearly something must have been going on if she took the day off.

She rubbed her neck a bit uneasy by what she was planning to ask him. She took a deep breath "Well i wanted to ask you something" he blinked at her words a curious look dawning on his face as he took another sip of tea "Well go ahead !" she gulped "I wanted to know if i could have Glimmer's hand in marriage" 

The king's teacup fell to the ground after he registered her words which made internally panic. He took a quick look at the now broken cup on the ground before turning to look at Adora,mouth agape. "Are you asking me to give you my blessing ?" She gulped "Hum...yes ?"

He didn't say anything for like a few seconds which made Adora nervous. He then placed both of his hands on her shoulders looking at her deep in the eyes "Take care of her" Her eyes widened before she spoke "I will" and with that she went inside.

Scorpia was still at the door waiting for her. She excitedly came next to her when she arrived. "So what did he say ?" Adora was silent for a few seconds. "He told me to take care of her." She opened the door to her office settling down at her desk pen and paper in front of her. 

Now she had to make a basic sketch of the betrothal necklace. She already had an idea of what she wanted it to look like. A sun accompanied by a crescent moon. Scorpia happily watched her sketch and when she was done her eyes were filled with excitement. "That looks really good ! I can't wait to see the final result." Adora smiled at her "Thanks !" She was pretty happy with the final result. Now she just had to get all the materials needed to make it. Someone knocked on the door.

Adora wondered who it was. She hoped it wasn't Glimmer because as much as she loved seeing her this was not a good time. She hesitantly called out "Come in" Bow came in immediately noticing the sheet of paper in Adora's hand. He pointed his finger at it "Hey, what's that ?" 

Adora and Scorpia looked at the sheet awkwardly "Huhhh...it's a sketch" he tilted his head curious " A sketch ? What is it ? Can i see it ?" She shyly brought it up to him. His eyes widened in shock. His dads being historians knew quite a lot about First Ones culture and they talked about it a lot when they came to visit so he knew what this sketch was representing. His mouth got wide which made Adora nervous.

He stared at her "Is that a..?" she nodded. Then it dawned on him "So what you wanted to ask Micah was.." " His blessing" finished Adora. His eyes lit up as he tightly hugged the girl "awww!!! Adora and Glimmer are gonna get married !!" she laughed at his words " Slow down a bit ! I haven't even asked her yet" 

Bow's eyes were filled with excitement "Still ! This is a pretty big step you are taking ! So, how are you gonna pop the question ? Have you decided ?" 

Scorpia chimed in "She has, she's going to do the proposal song well after she makes the finalized necklace." 

Her words if anything, only got Bow more excited stars forming in his eyes awwing. Adora took a look at the sheet of paper before placing it down saying "Well i should get all the materials needed for my necklace."

As she was on her way out of the room something dawned on Bow "Wait…" he called her name " Adora ! I need to ask you something !" She raised an eyebrow "Huh sure go ahead." "Did Angella teach you the proposal song ?" "Yeah she did" she was a bit confused. Where was he going with this ? She was about to ask him that but didn't when she saw tears forming in eyes. He looked at her "Do you know what this means ?" 

She only got more confused and judging by her face Scorpia was just as confused as she was. "Hum..the fact that the song is gonna take alot of effort to pull off ?" she wasn't wrong but that wasn't what he was trying to say here "True but that's not the point i'm trying to make here" Ok she was even more confused than she was before.

Scorpia spoke up sounding just as confused as she was "Hum that she wants to marry Glimmer and spend the rest of her life with her ? I'm quite certain that's fairly obvious at this point." Adora nodded in agreement. Bow just decided to get straight to the point and get it over with.

"It means that Angella knew you two would be together all along and not only that you had her blessing since the very beginning."

Adora froze as she connected the dots in her mind. Her shock then became happiness as she spoke "Yeah..looks like she did." She didn't notice that tears had fallen from her eyes until Scorpia asked "Adora are you ok ? You're crying" Bow placed his hand on her shoulder.

Adora wiped her tears away "No i'm alright it's just..a lot to take in" Bow hugged her and when he let go they all smiled and left the room they had a proposal to plan.

Adora already knew where to get all the materials needed. George and Lance's house. With them being historians fascinated by First One culture they possessed an enormous amount of artefacts and what not. 

Some time later, they had made it at their destination. George and Lance were rather surprised to see them "Adora ? Bow ? Scorpia ? What a nice surprise !" Spoke Lance "What brings you three here ?" asked George. The three friends hugged them before Adora spoke up "Actually i need a couple of First One materials" Both men raised an eyebrow "Really what for ?"

"Well I'm planning to propose to Glimmer soon and I want to make a betrothal necklace for her and I know you too have what I need to make it." Their eyes got wide "You're going to propose to Glimmer ? Congrats !" Lance added "We have everything you need. Let me get them." he then left the room. 

George took a sip of his tea "Why don't you all come and sit down." So they did and they all found themselves in pleasant conversations but George brought up something that was on his mind "So Adora, tell me about that upcoming proposal you're planning" "Hum...it's nothing much really. I'm just going to play the proposal song for her."

"Really ?" spoke Lance who had just returned with a big box filled with shiny looking materials "Well now we know for sure that Glimmer's going to love it. She always enjoys it when you play piano." He placed the box on the table.

Adora got up taking a look at the contents inside of it. She pulled out a couple items all while looking at them very closely. Eventually she found all the materials she needed. They stayed there for a bit before biding their goodbyes.

When they make it back home Adora retreats to her office while Scorpia goes to see Perfuma and Bow to his room. Adora then spent the rest of the day making the necklace. When she was finally done she was happy with the final results. She gently put it in her pocket before deciding to go to her and Glimmer's room. 

When she arrived, Glimmer was in bed, reading a book.The queen's eyes lit up noticing her lover's presence "Adora ! Where were you ? I barely saw you today." Adora chuckled, giving the queen a kiss on the forehead "Hum..i was at George and Lance's place" Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow " You were with Bow's Dads ? Why ?" Adora stuttered not knowing what to say "Hum..they...huh wanted me to help them translate First Ones writings." "Oh"

They didn't say anything for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms. Adora kept thinking about the proposal. Looking at her lover she couldn't help wanting it to be perfect. After all she went through it was the least she deserved. Adora was going to make sure it ends up being perfect and with that they spent the rest of the afternoon together. 

The next day, Adora goes back to her office. Now she had to work on the infamous proposal song which meant adding lyrics to it first. This could take quite some time to do. She rarely wrote songs let alone happy ones. She mostly wrote them to cope with the war. Not only that, she also had a pretty busy schedule so she couldn't really devote a lot of her time to it.

However, in this case the melody was already made so it would be much easier. Or so she thought. She quickly found herself staring at an empty sheet of paper for more than 30 minutes. She banged her head in frustration and groaned. She heard a knock on the door she groaned some more before saying "Come in" 

Bow and Scorpia came in but took a small step back seeing Adora face planted on her desk muffled sounds of frustration coming from her. They cringed at the state of their friend shooting each other a worried look "Hum.. are you okay ?" Adora removed her face from her desk "I'm fine just a bit worked up." Scorpia tilted her head in confusion asking "Worked up ? Over what ?"

Adora sighed, now sitting properly, an exhausted look on her face " The song isn't doing so well right now. I have been staring at an empty sheet of paper for I don't know how long." Bow went next to her "Oh, you don't have to beat yourself up about it so badly. You can take all the time you need." Scorpia nodded at his words "Yeah ! Don't pressure yourself too much !"

Adora pouted "Yeah i get that..it's just.." she trailed off sighing "It's just i want it to be perfect. Something that expresses how I feel about her and how she makes me feel." Bow nodded in understanding "Well then how does she make you feel ?" Adora paused for a bit trying to articulate her thoughts "She makes me feel so special, loved and safe. Like I'm worth more than what I was led to believe for most of my life. She could have anyone, anybody she wants and yet..it's me." Scorpia had tears in her eyes as Adora spoke. 

Adora then went on "From her point of view it looks like I'm really something special." Bow awed at her "That's so adorable !" Adora blushed at his words but then something struck inside of her "Bow and Scorpia can you please leave ?" she smirked continuing "I think i know what the lyrics are gonna be." they both nod and leave.

Adora turned to the empty sheet of paper, pen in hand, ready to write. Her mind was bursting with creativity as she wrote down word after word. Some time passed, and she was done doing the lyrics quite liking how it turned out in the end. Now she wanted to show it to Micha,Bow and Scorpia to see what they thought about it. They were probably in the gardens gushing about her plan. So that's where she headed to.

When she stepped a foot outside she found Scorpia,Bow and Micah chatting over tea. When they noticed she was there they greeted her with warm and welcoming smiles. "Adora ! Bow and Scorpia were just telling me about how you were going to propose to Glimmer. I must say it will definitely catch her off guard." she smiled "You really think so ? Thanks ! About that I finished making the lyrics and I wanted to know what you all thought about it." she gave them the sheet.

They all started reading as Adora nervously tapped her foot on the ground. An approving smile had formed on their faces making Adora relax. "This is great ! It fits you guys perfectly ! spoke Bow grinning ear to ear Micah nodded in agreement adding "Truly it's very sweet. Glimmer's going to love it." a giant smile crossed her face "Thanks !" and with that she went off to practice it.

Four months later at the rebellion's annual reunion, Adora was freaking out. Despite the fact that she had relentlessly practiced the song, her blood pressure was off the roof. No matter what Bow, Scorpia and Micah did or say nothing seemed to calmed down her nerves. While Adora tried her darnest best to hide it, the rest of her friends including Glimmer had noticed that something was off about her. When they asked her if something was wrong she denied it saying that she was fine. 

After some time they let it go even though they would give her weird looks every now and then. However when Glimmer looked at her, a worried expression written all over her face more than a number of times, Adora decided to get it over with. She shot a look at Bow,Micah and Scopia and they understood; it was time.

She got up which caught the attention of her friends and her girlfriend. She gave her her hand to take saying "Glimmer, come with me" Glimmer had a confused look on her face. What was this all about ? She shrugged following Adora out of the room as did everyone else. Their friends started whispering between them "What's this all about ?" whispered Mermista "I don't know" replied Frosta.

Adora led them outside in the gardens who had gotten quite the makeover for what was coming up. There was a beautiful path ornate with flowers , lanterns and just gorgeous lights all around. What stood out was Queen Angella's piano at the end of said path. When they reached it Adora turned her attention to Glimmer "I'm going to play you something very special" Glimmer was still rather confused by all of this. It was obvious by Adora's body language that she was nervous. Her lover had played the piano for her countless times before so this was strange.

Adora seated herself, as she played the first couple of notes, she heard multiple gasps from behind her as well whispering. She then started singing which caught her friends off guard.

_It's like you got superpowers_

_Turn my minutes into hours_

_You got more than 20-20, babe_

_Made of glass the way you see through me_

They never heard her sing before, not even Glimmer. Her voice was gorgeous.

_You know me better than I do_

_Can't seem to keep nothing from you_

_How you touch my soul from the outside?_

_Permeate my ego and my pride_

Everyone was getting quite emotional as she went on. Bow leaned himself closer to Micah whispering "Looks like all that hard work paid off" the sorcerer smiled "It sure did."

_I wanna love me (ooh)_

_The way that you love me (ooh)_

_Ooh, for all of my pretty_

_And all of my ugly too_

_I'd love to see me from your point of view_

_I wanna trust me (trust me)_

_The way that you trust me (trust me)_

_Ooh, 'cause nobody ever loved me like you do_

_I'd love to see me from your point of view_

Needless to say, Glimmer was absolutely mesmerized by Adora's voice. When she imagined Adora proposing she certainly didn't expect her going the "traditional" way. It had been quite some time since any noble had done this. She was surprised Adora even knew this tradition was even a thing. Adora sang the final line and played the final note.

She got up and took Glimmer's hands in hers eyes conveying nothing but love.

"Glimmer...where am i even supposed to begin ? What can I say that I haven't already ? I love you, I always and I always will. You are the only person I ever wanted, the only person I need. I want to be the sun to your moon more than anything else." she got down on one knee taking the betrothal necklace from her pocket "Glimmer, will you marry me ?"

Glimmer choked out a "yes" as their friends filmed behind them. Adora smiled putting the betrothal necklace on her now fiance's neck taking her lips in hers as everyone cheered. Glimmer pulled a way saying " I love you Adora" the blonde haired girl smiled "I love you too"


End file.
